Who Are You To Me Anyway
by xxLita
Summary: Aisha is the only Elemental Master alive and she was kidnapped by the dark guild, Black Haze. She fought a member of Black Haze and...was still left alive? Furthermore, what secret is her brother keeping from her? Knowing that the red head was evil, she still fell in love...impossible.
1. Chapter 1

_Hai der…Lita here…this is my first fanfic so dun judge me harshly kay? :D_

_Elsword-Infinity Sword 18_

_Aisha-Elemental Master 16_

_Chung-Deadly Chaser 19_

_Raven-Reckless Fist 25_

_Rena-Night Walker 22_

_Eve-Code Nemesis 17_

_(I'll add on later if there are more characters o-o)_

**_Disclaimer_**_: Elsword is not mine btw XD_

_Enjoy~ :D (Hopefully )_

* * *

Aisha POV:

It was suffocating in here and I didn't know what to do. All I can see was darkness, pitch black. It was so non-spacious too! I thought I was going to die in here…but how could I..? I am titled "Elemental Master" after all! I'm strong and smart; I can get out of here without anyone's help.

…

Well…anytime now Aisha…

As I summoned my staff, I used Meditation to gather my mana quickly and casted Circle Flame. I finally found light shimmering through a crack and pushed through it. But before I could rejoice, I noticed where I was.

I was in, what seems like a torture room…I could tell; there were guillotines, thumbscrews, pillories, iron maidens, and many unnamable devices. I was scared…And I frantically looked around for an exit.

…

Finally, I found a wooden door and quickly flung it open. As I hoped for a clear passageway, my head began to move upwards. There, stood a smirking crimson man, fingers to my chin. I stumbled back and fell to the ground, under his left eye, there was a dark spider web mark, couldn't think anymore, I'm going to die, just like that everything turned back to black.

* * *

Chung POV:

"I need to find my sister, I need to find Aisha!" I screamed.

"You're right, Aisha is not just our guild mate, she is also our friend. Just because the top ranked dark guild took her hostage, it doesn't mean that we can't take her back!" the elf agreed.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

She needed to be safe. I needed her to be safe. She's the only one I have left…

"Okay, I have a plan…"

* * *

Aisha POV:

When I thought I was dead, I felt a sharp pain in my head. But I realized that if I was dead, how could I feel pain; so I opened my eyes slowly. The first thing I saw was the same person's face. The dark spider web mark.

…

My eyes widened. A dark spider web mark means that…he was part of the **Dark Haze**. I would be dead by now...How…

"Wh-"

"I will give you this chance to fight me. If _I_ win, u will be given to my master as a _feast_. If _you_ win, you may leave and go back to **Fated Space** like nothing ever happened. But just so you know; no matter how hard you try, you will never defeat me."

"What makes you so sure..?"

I regenerated mana as quickly as possible with Meditation. But I was shot down with a skill called Harsh Chaser which pulled me in and he kicked me in the abdomen. He started to swing at me with his sword and every swing, there seemed to be like another sword…Conwell. I quickly teleported away but he was just too fast. So I teleported upwards and whacked my wand to his head without knocking him down. I continued my combo with two whacks and a gush of air. Then, three lightning bolts, coming at him from heavy, dark clouds. When he was about to do something different, I quickly used my Blizzard Shower skill, which froze him for about a minute and continued my combo. My confidence flew out the window when he rolled behind me and slashed his sword. When I was about to fall, he used Crescent Cut and continued his combo. Crescent Cut was painful. In fact, all of his strikes were burning my skin. My leg was swollen and my abdomen still hurts from his kick in the beginning. However, the red head didn't look at all injured. He was still standing tall while I was limping. I knew that this battle was over, but I still continued fighting. When I was about to lose my consciousness, he used a skill called Sword Fall. Swords were coming at me and I barely dodged them. However, they pinned me down to the floor. As he came closer, I closed my eyes wishing that at least, the blade wouldn't hurt as much as it already did.

…

Five seconds had passed and I'm _pretty_ sure that I would be dead by now. But I wasn't. I opened my eyes and saw the red head pulling out the swords that were pinning me to the floor.

"It would be a shame if I had killed you since you _are_ the last Elemental Master _alive_, and you are talented after all."

"Wha-..?!"

I was feeling dizzy and drifted off. But just as I shut my eyes... I heard a loud _bang_ in the room. I knew my brother was here to save me.

* * *

So how was it? :3 hopefully not bad eh?

well R&R :D

oh my friend alex was the one who gave me the dark guild's name :D


	2. Chapter 2

Well, Karis is gunna be in dis story…we all know who she is right? (if u don't, google it XD) O-o

Let's all pretend dat she is a VP okay (just has the skills of VP)? :D

_Elsword-Infinity Sword 18_

_Aisha-Elemental Master 16_

_Chung-Deadly Chaser 19_

_Raven-Reckless Fist 25_

_Rena-Night Walker 22_

_Eve-Code Nemesis 17_

_Ara-Sakra Devanam 17_

Karis-(sort-of Void Princess) 18

**_Disclaimer_**_: Elsword is not mine btw XD_

_Enjoy~ :D (Hopefully )_

* * *

Chung POV:

No one was in the room, just Aisha…laying there, looking beaten and half dead. I felt a strange aura coming from the back, but I needed to get Aisha away from harm first. I quickly carried her into my arms, as tears burned down my cheeks. Why would anyone do this?

As I quickly rushed back to Fated Space with Aisha on my back, I realized that if I don't tell her about my existence, she will be in more danger.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Rena asked suddenly.

"As soon as possible; but what if she overreacts and misunderstands the situation? I think I should hold back before bombing her with the unexpected."

"Well, the choice is yours, and so are the consequences." She replied with a bit of sadness.

* * *

Aisha POV:

My eyes opened when the bright light shimmered through the cracks of the windows. It was too bright. I knew I wasn't in enemy territory because Rena and Eve were knocking pots and pans for other guild mates to wake up. And as always, big brother had to kick the rest out of bed, resulting in a loud crash.

"Would you shut up please?! There's an injured goddess over here, trying to rest!"

I groaned as I wrapped the covers over my head, away from the fresh breeze of the early morning.

"AISHAAAA!" my idiot brother and Rena was yelling out my name.

I knew I couldn't sleep in my comfy bed any longer. So I teleported away and sat under a tree in the garden, we called it _Lacus Noah_. The meaning of _Lacus Noah was "Lake Noah", _and obviously there was a lake. I drowned in there once, but it was strangely calming. My brother saved me of course, like he always does. When I woke up, I saw my brother, tears raining from his beautiful, cerulean eyes. His arms were around me and I could feel him shaking violently.

"Br-brother, I'm okay, really…" I stuttered.

"N-no you're n-not…" He replied softly.

"I have to take you to Rena right n-now…She'll know what to do…"

I don't remember what happens after that, so I'm pretty sure I blacked out. He was a really nice big brother; anyone would want my brother as their own. But he sometimes pisses the heck out of me, like seriously!

…

About 5 seconds later, I felt a shadow over me. It was obviously Chung. I turned around and found someone else… He had dark black hair and golden eyes. On the right side of his neck, there was the sign I never wished nor wanted to see again. The same spider web mark.

"What do you want from me anyways?!" I yelled as I summoned my staff.

He didn't say anything...But he jumped up amazingly high and slammed down at me with his nasod arm. My body jumped up but was caught with a slash from his blade. After he did anything else, my brother interrupted and shot a bullet with his pistol at the raven haired man. The raven-haired man's eyes widened and he smirked. He slowly backed up and started running. Chung was chasing after him and shot 2 more bullets but missed.

* * *

Chung POV:

"Tch... He _is_ the Deadly Chaser, after all..." the raven-haired man mumbled to himself.

"What the fuck do you want with Aisha?!"

"Nothing of your concern, Deadly Chaser"

"Of course it's my concern, she's my sister!"

"Are you sure about that? Or are you just lying to yourself, like you always have been?"

* * *

Yea ik its short, but uno, da lvl 70 cap came out xD

had to lvl : so deal wif it


	3. Chapter 3

Haiz :D

R&R :D

just feelin happy :D

**_Disclaimer_**_: Elsword is not mine btw XD_

_Enjoy~ :D (Hopefully )_

* * *

Aisha POV:

"Chung, are you alright?"

He didn't reply back, which terrified me.

"What did he do to you..? I'll get him back for y-"

"Its okay Aisha, I'm fine." He said with a bit of annoyance.

"..."

I looked back at him while he was walking away. It felt like he was hiding something from me and I didn't like that feeling at all.

"Chung, you know you can tell me anything…right..?"

No answer. He just continued walking like he didn't hear me.

* * *

"Aisha can you go out with Eve to get some groceries?" Rena yelled across the guild lounge.

"Yea sure, but you can't blame me if I only buy meat!" I joked back.

I ran straight to Eve's room and knocked on her door two times. When I was ready to knock the third time, she flung the door open.

"Hey Eve, we have to go buy groceries for dinner, you mind coming with me?" I smiled with glee.

"No, I don't mind" Eve replied.

"Alright, be ready in five minutes."

* * *

"We'll use my nasod spears if we buy too much grocery to carry later."

"Okay, we'll probably buy a lot of meat so it'll be heavy." I replied while heading to the meat section.

"Hmm, Eve should we have a cow or a pig for dinner?"

"According to my database, pork is healthier than steak."

"But steak tastes better" I complained.

Much arguing, we picked pork for its lack of fat. After picking the groceries, we walked to the cash registers. But I forgot one very important thing.

"Hey Eve, can you wait for me at the line?"

"Umm sure, just don't be late."

I headed to the snack section where all of my favorite goodies were. Cake, tarts, pies, candy and best of all...chocolate pocky!~

"Ah yes, it should be right here", I mumbled to myself while tiptoeing to grab the last box of pocky. But as I got closer to the box a hand took the box. I quickly turned to my left.

"HEY, WHAT DO YO-..."

It was the red head. The Infinity Sword. The one who kicked my ass and left me half dead.

"Oh? Trying to pick a fight are we now?" He joked at me.

I just turned my head the other way.

"I'm not scared of you."

He cupped his hand to my chin.

"It didn't seem that way yesterday, Aisha."

"Oh ho? Who's trying to pick a fight now?" I retorted back.

"Anyways, what kind of dark guild wears casual clothes and shops in a supermarket?" I insulted.

"What kind of woman has a chest as flat as a board? I would've mistaken you for a guy if I hadn't known better."

"You wanna fight bro!?"

"I guess a little sparring on my break won't hurt...for me at least."

"Ugh, whoever wins, gets the pocky."

"Heh, no problem, it's gonna be mine anyways."

* * *

Well, at least I got motivation to beat this red head. And, I studied his movement from last time.

"I got this!"

"Don't be too sure, little girl!"

I summoned my staff and casted meditation as always. He ran toward me and slashed his sword. I teleported and he missed. Then he yelled out Phantom Sword and turned around. Now, there were not only 2 swords, but 3.

"Oh my El, are you _serious_? You don't even have enough hands for that!" I commented as a teleported away. But he easily caught up and slashed his now 3 swords at me. After that, I secretly casted mana shield as he was performing his combo. Thankfully, it reduced the damage I took from his attacks. I then teleported away and threw 2 fireballs at him followed by a gush of wind and 3 lightning bolts. He was stunned for about a second and he ran toward me, swung his sword at my abdomen but I quickly jumped back. I hit the shelf with a loud bang. The shelf started to tumble and it fell on me…or at least I thought it did… The red head was there on top of me instead of the shelf.

"Heh, are you really from the top ranked dark guild?" I said softly. He was unconscious. I teleported him to a back alley, but I couldn't leave him there. I brought the pocky of course and I put it on the red head's lap. I waited until he woke up and hoped that Eve was still waiting on that line…

* * *

dis kinda seem like a parody o-o

well anyways, hope u guyz enjoyed

peace :D


	4. Chapter 4

Dots…Dots…Dots…Dots…Dots…

Everywhere…

= -= R&R

**_Disclaimer_**_: Elsword is not mine btw XD_

_Enjoy~ :D (Hopefully )_

* * *

Chung POV:

"Where were you?!" Eve was shouting at Aisha.

"I-I was helping an old lady cross the streets..."

"Why didn't you tell me first Aisha? If you were captured by a dark guild like last time, what would I tell Chung?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't do it again next time", she warned Aisha.

"She's right; you can't wander off by yourself. They need you for the resurrection of Karis." I added.

"A-and how do you know that? What could I possibly do to resurrect her? Dark Haze can't force me to do it..!"

"Stop being so naïve Aisha..!" Just because you're the Elemental Master doesn't mean no one else is stronger than you!" I yelled at her.

"Stop it Chung, you're making it more depressing." Rena butted in.

"It's time for dinner so let's just grab some grub now." Eve sighed.

* * *

Aisha POV:

I didn't eat much at the dinner table and it was awkwardly silent anyways. I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut. Today wasn't a good day. I found the red head (which I just realized didn't catch his name), got scolded by my _mom and dad_.

"I DIDN'T EVEN GET MY POCKY!" I complained. I opened my window, tucked my head out to cool of my head and shrug everything off.

I don't want to be the Elemental Master. It's pain in the ass.

_"Aisha be careful!"_

_"Aisha do this!"_

_"Aisha Aisha Aisha…"_

It's seriously so annoying. When I turned back from the window, I felt a hand on top of mine. He stuck a pocky stick in my mouth and my eyes widened.

"I heard a certain fat ass complaining about _my _pocky."

"Who said it was _your _pocky?" I retorted.

"I guess _someone_ doesn't want pocky."

He pulled the package away and I instinctively reached out for it. I flushed apple red at how close I was to him physically. I could almost hear his heartbeat!

I jumped back.

"S-sorry..." I said reluctantly.

There was a moment of silence.

"Eh? So Aisha likes guys from an evil guild?" The red head teased.

"Y-you immature little brat...!"

All I heard afterwards was a chuckle. Then he disappeared.


End file.
